


Sunglasses at Night

by LakshiG



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Marijuana, Propositions, non sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: A take on that party scene post Steve storming out- inspiration Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sunglasses at Night

**Author's Note:**

> For legal purposes, all characters are 18 and I do not own these characters. Thank to Ana for being the most speedy and sweet beta ❤️.

Steve stormed out, one too many emotions burning in his chest. He passed a frazzled Jonathan Byers on his way out and found himself giving the man a slight shove. Steve only slightly regretted it. It wasn’t that he hated Jonathan. It was just.. Steve associated him with a part of Steve’s life he did not want to face- and no he didn’t mean a Demogorgon and a physically powered child. He meant Nancy- and what had transpired between them. He knew she cared for him, and that the only reason Nancy was with Steve was to play pretend. She was right- it was all bullshit. Still, that didn’t lessen the sting of it, no matter how true it may be.

Hit with the fresh air, Steve broke out in a run and did not stop until he found an isolated spot behind the back of the house, near some trash cans.

Sighing, Steve leaned up against the wall and fumbled around in his pocket for his lighter. He was not much of a stoner, but right now, weed was the least of his concern. Anything was better than being sober right now.

However, before he lit up, a familiar figure emerged from the shadows. Fucking great, He thought. Fed up with absolutely everything, he tossed his joint to the side, and straightened up, determined to not let this fucker know a damn thing that was going on in his life. Immediately after, he was filled with regret for wasting a perfectly good blunt. Could this night get any worse, he thought. As if the universe existed merely to spite him, it did.

“Hey, pretty boy” The blonde drawled, with that familiar Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

“Look, Hargrove, I’ve had a really shitty night, and the last thing I need is you making it worse because for some reason you have some sort of weird alpha complex that I simply can not deal with right now.”  
He glanced over and saw that his harsh words had jarred the normally stoic blonde, as his sea blue eyes flickered with something that if he didn’t know any better, would describe as sadness. However, Billy was not one to easily give up.

“Look, Harrington- I’m not here to get your jeans all in a twist. I came over cause I thought- shit, I saw what that chick did, listen, like I said there’s plenty of sluts like her in the sea.”  
Steve gritted his teeth, growing more infuriated with each passing second.

“Ok- first off, she’s not a slut, okay her name is Nancy and secondly you don’t know the half of it so just…” 

Billy merely tilted his head, clearly intrigued by Steve’s words.

“Right, you’re telling me you haven’t seen the way she looks at Byers over there?” He retorted.

It was clear that he wasn’t going to give up without getting under Steve’s skin.  
Steve, all too easy to rile up, started to retort back, but stopped. What Billy had said, slurs aside, was true. Nancy was no longer his- if she ever was- leaving Steve on his own. Like always. No matter how good or how bad he tried to be he always ended up alone, with nothing but his ever growing list of failures in front of him.

Realizing this, Steve decided to let go of any remaining fucks he had left. Noticing an abandoned Coors bottle, he quickly downed it and sauntered up to meet the taunting blonde, the two now overwhelmingly close to each other.

“Look,” Billy continued, before Steve could interject, “The fastest way to get over someone is just to… get it out of your system.”  
Steve swallowed at his words, the alcohol in his system only doubling his confusion- and arousal.

“Wha- get what out of my system?” He found himself replying, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

What happened next nearly caused Steve to pass out. Grinning wider than ever, Billy suddenly yanked Steve even closer to him, his hands now embedded in the nape of Steve’s black shirt.

“Come on, pretty boy. You know the answer. I mean I’ve never been in a relationship but when… anyways the best way to take your mind off something is to simply distract yourself one way or the other.”

“Billy, just so we’re clear, what exactly are you suggesting?"

Billy licked his lips, his body poised like a cobra ready to strike.

“I think you know, Harrington.”  
His face edged closer to Steve’s face, and Steve’s head suddenly began to spin, and it wasn’t just the effects of the sketchy liquor he had downed. Steve squirmed- he didn’t figure Billy Hargrove of all people to be someone who, well liked men.

As if Billy could read Steve’s thoughts, he said  
“Look, I ain’t a… Christ, Harrington, do you want me to suck your dick or not?”  
There it was- the question of which either answer marked a point of no return. Steve simply stared at the curly haired blonde, his mind whirring with one too many possibilities, and each time they came to one resounding answer.

“Y- Yes.”  
He found himself confessing, as if this was something he had been secretly aching for his entire life. Just like that, Billy Hargrove’s mouth crashed into his, and Steve instinctively kissed back.

Billy’s kiss tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and something otherworldly- and Steve couldn’t get enough. Steve subconsciously recognized that kissing Billy Hargrove was the same thing as putting your hand too close to the fire and surely getting burned every time- and he didn’t care. He couldn’t care, not as Billy was making his dick grow harder by the second as he broke their kiss to slowly start to undo Steve’s shirt, causing Steve’s Ray- Bans to fall to the ground.  
With a glint in his eye, Billy suggestively leaned down and picked up the fallen glasses, immediately placing them wantonly in his mouth. The sight of it nearly caused Steve to cum right then and there. In that moment, Steve decided he had enough. Screw Nancy, and screw conventionality. If Billy Hargrove’s dick was the answer to all his life problems, so be it. He knew very little about this crass chip on my shoulder blonde, and he didn’t care.  
All he knew was that there was no denying Billy’s good looks and Steve’s aching body and their slightly non sober states. Steve subsequently found himself knocking the glasses abruptly out of Billy’s mouth.

“Alright, enough fooling around. Show me what you’ve got and fuck me Hargrove. Go on, do what you said you came here to do- distract me.” He growled.  
Surprised by Steve’s newfound energy, Billy blinked before slipping back into his cool persona.

“There’s that King Steve persona I’ve heard so much about.” He mocked, yet his eyes suggested a slight pride.

“Yeah, yeah, as I said- shut up and fuck me.”  
For once in his life, Billy Hargrove didn’t argue back, instead rising up to meet Steve in another kiss- this one more intense and deep than Steve had even known was humanly possible. Steve’s shirt quickly fell to the ground, and he shivered involuntarily as Billy kissed down his neck, all the way to his navel passionately, leaving marks that Steve knew would surely be there for the next several days. Stopping just before Steve’s belt, Billy looked up. Steve nodded and Billy wasted no time unbuckling Steve’s belt, yanking Steve’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, leaving Steve fully exposed. Billy let out a low whistle.

“Well, I guess they don’t call you King Steve for nothing.”  
Billy didn’t provide Steve to deliver a comeback, however. Steve could only let out a blatantly wanton moan as Billy’s hands wrapped around his dick, his mouth shortly following.

The feel of Billy Hargrove’s soft lips on Steve’s dick nearly caused the brunette to see stars. As Billy took more of him in, Steve’s hands wandered to Billy’s hair, drawing him closer. Billy’s hands snapped up in defense, and Steve nearly froze, but they went down as fast as they went up.  
“Fuck,” Steve groaned as Billy’s tongue swirled around Steve’s sex mercilessly. Steve’s hips instinctively bucked forward, his body ravenous for Billy’s mouth, wet and hot against his hard cock. Brazenly, Billy took all of Steve in his mouth and Steve leaned his head against the wall, lost in a state of sheer bliss. As Billy sped his ministration up, Steve couldn’t help but let out a scream, his mewls only increasing as he felt himself inching closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Oh god, Billy, ANH- RIGHT THERE- BIL- FUCK!!”  
Steve’s seed seeped into Billy’s ready mouth, like a flood that had been kept at bay too long. Billy’s hands wrapped around Steve’s legs to offer support as Steve rode out his orgasm.

Still panting and his heart beating at a hundred miles a minute, Steve slowly wound down from his reverie.

It was short lived, as his dick instantly grew hard again at the sight of his cum that was dripping down Billy’s mouth and onto his clothes.

“Fuck.” He muttered, before bending down to meet Billy in a kiss, the taste of his own seed filling his mouth.  
He felt Billy grin against his lips, and before Steve could process, Billy had lifted up against the wall, Steve’s legs now wrapped around Billy’s waist. Steve could feel Billy’s own hard member, strained in those tight jeans. Unwittingly, Steve moaned into Billy’s kiss.

Billy didn’t need any more encouragement. He quickly put Steve back down, and spun him around, his hole now at the mercy of Billy Hargrove. Of course, there was no mercy to be found. Billy quickly yanked off his own pants, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube in the process.

Too curious for his own good, Steve turned his head slightly, and his cock immediately twitched in wanton anticipation. Billy was huge, and Steve was both afraid and horny. However, all rationality once again flew out the window as Billy opened the bottle of lube with one hand, keeping the condom in the other.

Steve’s body trembled as Billy’s hands spread Steve’s ass cheeks apart. Gingerly, Billy inserted a finger in Steve’s hole. Steve bit his lip in an effort to not scream bloody murder from the sharp feel of the intrusion, but it soon proved useless as Billy’s finger dipped in and out of Steve’s asshole and the pain transformed into a pleasure so strong, Steve finally understood what all those stupid little poems he had read in an effort to impress Nancy had meant. That name quickly left Steve’s brain, as well as his own as Billy inserted another finger into Steve, reducing him to nothing but depraved moans and mewls. When Steve was primed and ready, he felt Billy carefully align himself at Steve’s entrance, skillfully rolling the condom on and easing inside him. It was like a key going into a lock, but fuck, if Steve didn’t feel every goddamn inch of him.

“Fuck Billy, hnn. Oh, God.”

Billy’s right hand wrapped itself around on Steve’s throat, and his left hand gripped Steve’s waist, using his grip to plunge his unforgiving cock into Steve’s aching hole. Soon enough, every inch of Billy was buried deep inside Steve.

“UNHH” Steve moaned as he felt something swell inside him and he knew that Billy was close.

“Fuck, He heard Billy moan as he sped up his movements.  
Billy’s moans grew louder and louder. Before Steve knew it, Billy’s hands were entwined with his own, and Billy’s mouth was pressing kisses into Steve’s hair, their bodies now completely pressed up against each other.

“Fuck, Steve.. You feel so good, I’m so.. UNHH!”  
With one final push, Steve felt Billy come undone, the condom now surely full with Billy’s cum. After Billy had rode out his own orgasm, he quickly rolled off of Steve and disposed of the condom. Steve made a mental note to thank whoever decided garbage cans should be in this specific area. Too disheveled to say anything, Steve merely watched as Billy quickly cleaned himself up and put his pants back on- his shirt was too damning to be worn.

“See ya around, Harrington.” He quipped, as if nothing had happened.  
However, not nothing, Steve noted as Billy quickly left a kiss on the top of Steve’s tousled hair.

Before he could do anything further, Billy was gone, leaving Steve breathless and naked and covered in sperm. Shaking his head, Steve quickly snapped back to reality- as best as possible anyways. He’d never been fucked like that before- hadn’t even known those kinds of sensations were even possible. Unable to help himself, he grinned as he began getting dressed. Steve’s smile only grew wider when he realized that Billy had called him Steve.


End file.
